The Foundling
by Kathleen Russell
Summary: This story is for all of those who thought Miss Kitty should have kept the baby, Mary. It would have been a whole new concept for Gunsmoke.
1. Chapter 1

The Foundling, My Way.

Is there anyone else out there who did not like the way Kitty's feelings were disregarded in this episode? It ticked me off to no end. Matt and Doc had just decided that Mrs. Baines would be a more suitable mother. As Festus would say, "Foot!" Or as I would say, bullshit!

So at the end of the episode, Kitty concedes defeat and gives the child to that Baines woman. I wonder if the fact that they pretty much disregarded Kitty's feelings, was the reason that Amanda Blake left the show. It Wouldn't surprise me one bit. Kitty went from Matt's woman, to Matt's friend. What a hock of crap. Anyway, I digress. I'm writing this over only from the time that she decides she wants to keep the child. This is going to be a fight, but I promise, not too long winded to lose interest. Btw, any errors I apologize for in advance. But if you have read my stories, you know that I am full of errors. LOL

And so it begins….

Kitty sat in her room holding the infant that Matt had handed her just hours ago. She had finally rocked the child to sleep. Looking at the sleeping round face, she thought about how much she had missed, being the Marshal's woman. She had never been married, because she had waited for Matt all those years. And here she was, 39 years old, no children, no husband to speak of. And an infant in her arms that didn't belong to her. As she looked at the tiny sleeping angel, she wondered what her circumstances were. Who was her mother or who was her father for that matter? When she realized she had been lost in thought, she looked down at the baby in her arms who was staring up at her. Blue met brown, and something seemed to happen in the span of a few seconds. The baby smiled and cooed at her and it melted her heart. "Hello there." Kitty said smiling at the baby. "My name is Kitty. I don't suppose you have a name, but then again, Matt didn't tell me anything about you, why would that big lug tell me your name?" The baby smiled at her and Kitty smiled back. "I'm not even sure if you're a boy or a girl, but with such a sweet face you have to be a little girl." As if on cue, Kitty felt the wetness seep through the diaper. "Well, I guess I'm about to find out aren't I?" Kitty gently took the baby over to her bed. She took a large bath sheet from the drawer and laid it out, then laid the baby on the bed. She then laid the baby down, unhooked her clothes and unpinned the diaper. She then took the wet diaper off and placed it on the nightstand. Then she went into her drawer and retrieved a towel which she would use as a makeshift diaper until she could buy some at the general store in the morning. She took the basin and a rag and gently cleaned the baby up then placed the fresh clean diaper on her. "Well now, that wasn't too bad. And since I now know your gender, I think I'll call you Mary. For the time being anyway." She said leaning over the baby and talking to her. Placing the baby on the center of the bed, Kitty went over to her dresser, pulled out a drawer and placed the contents neatly on the setee. She then lined it with two blankets . Placing Mary in the makeshift cradle, she then decided to go look through the box she had in the bottom of her closet. It was a box of baby things that one of the girls had left there. The young woman worked in the saloon while she was pregnant. She had been working there until her husband would get out of prison. He would only be gone for a few months, so Kitty offered her a job until he returned. When she became too large for working in the saloon, she stayed in her room and became a seamstress for the women working in the saloon. She and her baby, stayed at the Long Branch for two months after the child was born. Kitty had bought a lot of clothing for the child. As she opened the large box, expecting just a few outfits left behind, she found quite a few outfits with a note on top for her. Taking the note she read it.

_Dear Miss Kitty,_

_I want to thank you for all of the things that you gave me for Lillian. The outfits are so beautiful. I've left you a few of them including a few things I made. I just know that one day, you will have need of them yourself. I'm keeping you and the Good Marshal in my prayers. _

_Love Lillith_

Kitty smiled at the note. She then continued to look in the box. The clothing that Lillith had made were absolutely beautiful. The tears began to fall down her cheeks. All these years, she had been the Marshal's woman and they had always been so careful. This little girl was her chance, perhaps her only chance. Taking the beautiful knitted blanket out and a night dress for the baby, she went back over to Mary who was smiling up at her. That made her heart melt even more. She gently lifted the baby from the make-shift cradle and changed her into the warmer night dress and clean nappy. She then wrapped Mary in the warm blanket. And laid her on the bed, deciding that she would prefer the baby sleeping next to her. Laying the drawer on the setee, she then turned the lamp down some by her bed. Climbing into bed, she gently lifted the baby into her arms and sat against the headboard. "I think it's about time you went to sleep little one." Humming softly, she cradled the baby to her breast and watched as Mary fidgeted for only a few moments before falling deep into sleep.

Matt woke with a start. His head was fuzzy and he had no idea where he was. When he sat up on the cot, he realized he was in the jail. Then he frantically looked about for the baby. Then realizing he had given her to Kitty, he relaxed for a moment. But only a moment. He remembered how difficult it had been out on the prairie, no sleep because she was constantly fussing. Kitty was going to kill him, of that he was sure. Grabbing his boots, he put them on, then grabbed his gun belt putting that on then his coat and hat. She was going to be so mad at him. He quickly left the jail heading for the Long Branch. Taking the alley, he went to the back door which he knew would be locked and fumbled for his key. Quietly he entered the dark hallway and turned and locked the door behind him before heading into the saloon. Taking a match from his pocket, he struck it on the wall. Sitting on the end of the bar was a candle. Not a lamp, as it would throw too much light, but a small candle. Enough to light his way up to her room. He then reached into the inside breast pocket of his vest, knowing that the key to her bedroom was tucked away in there. Listening at the door, he was surprised that it was quiet inside. Slowly opening the door, the candle still in his hand, he entered her room. Walking over to the bed, he looked down and saw the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever seen. Kitty lay o her back, the covers had been pushed down her legs. Her night dress had ridden up about mid-thigh. But the most beautiful part, was her gown had rucked itself down over her breast. Which would have been completely visible to his sight had the infant not been snuggled against the warmth of the motherly breast. He knelt down beside the bed and looked at the baby that lay awake, but quite content against his very favorite pillow. Smiling, he gently caressed her head. "I see you are enjoying my favorite pillow too." He whispered to her. Matt felt a chill coming on in the air. Standing up, he gently pulled the blankets up over Kitty and the baby. Then he went over to the wood stove and quietly added wood to the fire. He then saw the makeshift cradle on the setee and went back over to the baby. Lifting her into his arms, he watched as Kitty stirred, but did not awaken. Matt took the baby, rocking her for a bit, he finally got her back to sleep and then placed her in the cradle. "You're so tiny." Smiling, he headed over to where Kitty still lay sleeping. He slowly began to undress and proceeded to climb into the bed to lay beside her. His face came to rest on her naked breast. His other hand slid the night dress down over the other breast so that he could tease the nipple while caressing the heavy globe. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

Kitty woke with a start. She knew the heavy body laying on her was not the baby, but that of the love of her life. She realized he had relieved her of her night dress sometime in the night. She was lying naked beneath him. Half of his body lay covering her. He too was naked. She slowly untangled herself from the big sleeping Marshal. Padding naked over to the setee, she peered in to see that Mary was still asleep. Smiling down at the child, she pulled the blankets back up over her. She then turned back to the bed to see Matt sitting up on his elbow, watching her. At first, she was a bit embarrassed. But Matt pulled the covers over his hip showing her that he wanted her very much. Smiling, she climbed into the bed and Matt pulled her tightly against his naked form. His mouth was sweet, and his tongue flicked out to taste her lips. Before she knew it, he was deeply embedded within her. She moaned as he moved to that age old rhythm they had created together years ago. A rhythm they knew well.

When the morning sun came into the room, Matt realized he had stayed too late. But instead of panicking, he gently sat up, kissed his beautiful redheads breast then her lips. He got up and got dressed then went over to the cradle and saw the baby looking up at him. He smiled at her as he buttoned his shirt. Then turned and quietly slipped out of the room.

By half passed seven the baby was beginning to fuss. Kitty woke immediately stood grabbing her robe and quickly put it on. She went over to Mary and lifted her into her arms. "I think someone is hungry." She said taking the baby and heading down into the saloon. It was still too early for Sam to be there. She knew that there would be some milk in the ice-box. She bought milk every other day for the Saloon, because she liked milk sometimes in her coffee. She took the milk and warmed it up in her small pot. Testing it with her pinky, making sure is was warm but not hot, she removed the pan from the stove. She poured the milk into the bottle and headed back up stairs with the baby. Sitting down in the chair, she laid Mary against her breast and placed the nipple in her mouth. Mary began to drink from the bottle, all the while, watching Kitty as she did. Kitty spoke softly to her. "You are such a precious little one." She said and Mary stopped sucking and smile around the nipple of the bottle. "We're gonna have to buy you some things today." Kitty said thinking. "A basinet, maybe a cradle and some clothes and more blankets." Kitty smiled at her. "I think I'm gonna like this. I get to teach you how to shop." Kitty laughed to herself.

Festus leaned over the pram, talking silly talk to the baby, when Doc snuck up on him. "Where's Kitty?" Doc asked.

"Back there." Festus said as Doc headed for the back room.

"Hello Kitty, can I talk to you for a minute." Doc asked

"Sure, doc, what is it?" Kitty said

"Well, Matt just came back from seeing Mrs. Baines and well, she wants the baby." He told her.

Kitty looked at him for a moment. "I'm keeping her, Doc." She replied which surprised Doc. Kitty walked out of the store room and back over to the clerk. "Just give me about four yards. I want to make sure I have enough. I think that will be all for now." She told him.

"Okay, Miss Russell. Let's see, the pram is twelve dollars, the material, the nappies and extra bottles, that's thirteen dollars and seventy-two cents." He said looking at his figuring. "Will that be all?" He asked her.

"I may need a cradle, but let's hold off on that for now." She replied as she reached into her purse and pulled out a change purse and gave him the money. Doc had left the store in search of Matt.

About two hours later, Kitty sat in her room. The basinet was close to the bed. She had not gone down stairs after speaking with Matt. He seemed to feel that the baby would be better off with the Baines woman. In fact so did Doc. But Matt's reasoning was out of guilt. He felt so badly about killing Eli that he was trying to make amends even though Mrs. Baines had said that she knew the marshal was not responsible for her husband's death, he still felt guilty about it. Doc felt that Mrs. Baines would be better off with the child because Kitty owned and operated a saloon. It was the first time that he had felt this business would be a hindrance for Kitty, especially now if she tried to raise the child.

Kitty couldn't believe her ears, Doc and Matt were both against her keeping Mary. And she wanted the child as much as the widow Baines. She decided if Matt wouldn't help her, then she would file her own petition for custody of the baby. His reasoning was, that he didn't want her to get hurt, and he didn't think that she was up to the full time job of taking care of the child. However, she had been taking care of the child for almost two weeks when Doc and Matt had come to her about Mrs. Baines. She knew the circumstances of Mr. Baines' death, but that didn't mean she was the only one who could care for the child. And Doc had examined the baby and said that she was healthy and happy. Kitty had so much to think about.

Matt and Doc had told her their beliefs. Now it was her choice. She walked to the back room in her office. Mary lay in the basket just looking around. Mrs. Baines came into the office and saw the basket unattended. Quietly she walked over to the basket and picked up the child. Kitty came out of the back room and saw her holding Mary in her arms. She felt saddened for the woman. But then she heard Mrs. Baines talking to the baby. "You are such a precious little thing. You shouldn't be here in this dirty saloon. You should be living with a mother who can give you a nice home and a Christian up-bringing."

"You needn't worry about her soul, Mrs. Baines. She will attend church with me. And as for a nice home, Mary and I are moving into the Dodge House until I find a home better suited for the two of us. AND, as for this saloon being dirty, it may serve liquor, and house gamblers, but this saloon is far from dirty. And this is not a saloon where the dance hall girls sell their favors to men." Kitty said walking over to Mrs. Baines. She then took the baby from her arms. "I understand you being alone and wanted this child. But I'm afraid, I'm not about to give her up."

"Miss. Russell, I don't think you want to take this before the Judge. I have enough money, that I can put you out of business." Mrs. Baines said angrily

"Don't threaten me. I may not have the finances you have, Mrs. Baines, but I can fight just as dirty as you if you make it necessary. There are lots of children out there you can adopt. You just can't have this one." Kitty said as Mary began to feel the tension in Kitty's body. She began to fuss. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to take Mary upstairs and feed her. Have a good day Mrs. Baines." Kitty said leaving the room. She entered the saloon and the patrons saw her with the baby and went about their business. It was two weeks and they had become accustomed to Kitty and Mary. Once she got the baby into her room, Kitty began to cry. The idea of Mrs. Baines destroying her business hurt, but even worse was the thought of losing the one precious thing to her, Mary. She had fallen head over heels in love with the child. There was a knock on the door that brought her out of her reverie. She went over to the door, expecting it to be Sam checking on her, but to her surprise, it was her good friend, Festus Hagan. "Festus, what are you doing here?" She asked trying to wipe the wetness from her cheek.

"Well, I reckon I come to see this here littlin'." He said. "Sam told me, that Baines woman just left here and you seemed mighty upset and all." He said gently taking Mary out of Kitty's arms. The baby had still been fussing, but Festus began to sing to her and his melodic voice put her at ease. "What that ole bitty want anyways?" He asked her.

"Festus, Mrs. Baines is only five years older than me." Kitty said accusingly, with a smile.

"But she ain't near as purty as you." He said finally seeing her smile. "You know, I reckon this littlin' is about the happiest littlin' I ever done set eyes on. I think that's because of you, Miz Kitty." He said watching as Kitty looked at the baby as he held her.

"I think right now, you make her very happy, Uncle Festus." She said smiling at him. Then Festus began to sing: He sang a song he had heard only a year or two ago, "I'll Take you home again, Kathleen." It was a song that made Mary stop and stare into the eyes of her Uncle Festus. It caused a tear to run down Kitty's cheek.

"Mary Kathleen…"Kitty said. "I like that very much. What do you think, Festus?" She asked him.

"I think I like it. Mary Kathleen. Mary Kate." He then continued the song until the baby was fast asleep in his arms. Gently he placed her in the basket Kitty had purchased.

"What do you think, Festus? I mean about me wanting to keep her? Do you think….do you think that I would be a bad influence on her?" She said quietly.

"Oh foot, who's the dang fool who said something like that?" He watched her watching the baby. "It was the Baines woman weren't it?" She still didn't answer. "What makes her so danged qua-lee-fied, any how?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"Doc and Matt seem to think that Mrs. Baines would make a better mother for Mary. She being a good Christian woman and living on a farm, not in a room above a saloon." Kitty said.

"You know what, them two's nothin' but bunkheads. Theys don't know what theys a talkin' about, Miz Kitty. Why that littlin is happy and she looks right healthy, and she sure does love you. Besides, I don't reckon that thar Baines woman has more experience. She don't got no littlin's running around."

"I don't know, Festus, maybe they're all right about this. She's just a baby. What can I give her that Mrs. Baines can't. At least with Mrs. Baines she'd have a good home." She was saying, but he interrupted her.

"You hold on right thar, Miz Kitty. That thar littlin is happy. She's healthy, she got more clothes than any other littlin I know. And you love her. You might not be seein' it, but I see that she loves you too. Why, when I was singing to her, she was plum happy, but when she saw you, well her face just done lit up the room." He said.

"I do love her. She's so precious to me." Kitty said to him as tears fell down her cheek.

"Than thar ain't nothin' more to say about it. You fight , Miz Kitty. You fight with everything you gots for that little itty bitty baby." He said looking back into the basket at the sleeping child. He saw that Kitty was still upset. Gently taking her hand, he kissed her temple. "I'm gonna leave ya be. I think you and Mary Kate could both use a bit of a nap." Kitty smiled at her old friend. He had given her the strength she needed to make the right decision and that was to fight for her daughter. Yes, she was her daughter now. Festus was right, she had to fight for the baby. She had to fight with everything she had. She would get her friends to write letters of recommendations and get the pastor to write one as well. She wasn't even sure why Matt thought Mrs. Baines would be better off raising the child.

TBC

Well, Here is chapter one. Let me know what you think. Either way, I will continue. However, my writing may be a little slower due to my life being crazier these days. Hope you enjoy it.

KR


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, sorry to have taken so long in getting back to this story, but like I said, my life is crazy busy these days. And it is most unfortunate that my writing has to take a back seat. However, no matter what, it is still my first love. But with life comes responsibilities. So Let's continue with our little saga. This one however will be a bit short due to being sick with flu. Blah!

KR

Kitty strode into the Marshal's office carrying Mary in her arms. Doc and Matt were sitting having coffee talking to Mrs. Baines. "Well, Good morning, Doc, Matt, Mrs. Baines." She said the last name reluctantly. She didn't know they were having a meeting with that Baines woman. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She said looking at Mary. "We'll come back later." Kitty started.

"Kitty, why don't you join us?" Doc said as she had started to leave. "Mrs. Baines, why don't you take Mary for a bit." He said and Mrs. Baines got up.

"No thank you." Kitty told her then looked at Doc. "I'm quite capable of holding her." She said as Mrs. Baines had continued to approach her.

"Mrs. Baines was telling us how she had tried to talk to you," Matt started.

"Is that what she calls threatening to destroy me?" Kitty straightened up. "Just so you understand, I came here to ask you to send a petition of custody on my behalf, but I don't think it would do any good. And as for her talking to me," Kitty turns to Mrs. Baines this time. "You may have them fooled, Sweetie, but I understand you quite well. You can threaten to destroy me or even take my business, it's not important. The only thing that is important is Mary Kathleen." She looked at Matt and Doc accusingly. "Good day!" She said turning and leaving the office. Leaning against the door, she took a deep breath and headed back to her saloon.

Festus saw Kitty heading for The Long Branch. Then he saw Matt, Doc and Mrs. Baines come out of the office. "I don't know what she is talking about." Mrs. Baines said. "I tried talking to her and she became irate. That baby should be in a stable home, and not one over the Long Branch." She said as she headed for her buggy. She climbed up and then headed out of town.

Matt scratched his head and looked over at a seemingly bewildered Doc. "What do you make of that, Doc?" He asked confused. "Do you think Kitty has become, well, maybe stressed out with caring for the baby and all?" He asked.

"I don't know, Matt. I've known Kitty a long time and it takes quite a lot to stress her out or make her furious. She was furious with Mrs. Baines and I'm not too sure who I believed in there. I don't know Mrs. Baines well enough to tell if she was telling tales or being truthful." He said as Festus, who now stood just a few feet away was watching them with great interest.

"I'll tell you what she was a doin' she was tellin' tales." Festus said looking at Doc and Matt.

"Now, Festus, you don't even know what we are talking about." Matt said.

"I don't need to be no fly on the wall to know that that old biddy ain't got nuttin' good to say about Miss Kitty." He said annoyed. "I know she don't like Miss Kitty none and it's 'cause she's jealous." Festus stated.

"Jealous, see, Festus you don't know what you're talking about." Doc said annoyed at his old friend.

"Really, Doc. Well, let me 'splain somethin' then. You see that thar littlin' Mary Kate, she's in good hands. She gots the best of everything. She gots a nice home, all them thar necessitees, and the best of all, a Mama that's gonna make sure she is safe and happy and filled up with love." He said in Kitty's defense.

"Festus, you don't make any sense. The child needs a stable home. Not a room over a saloon. She needs a mother who can stay home and take care of all her needs, not a working mother." Doc said.

"Doc, that thar is just plumb pregeedice. Don't matter none ifin' Miss Kitty's a workin' or not, she's a gonna make sure that Mary Kate comes first. And that old Baines woman can just skitter away, find herself another babe someplace else. That baby is attached to Miss Kitty now, they's got a bond betwixt them now." Festus told them.

"Now you're just talking silly, Festus. Baby's don't know about a bond. They only care about, being fed, changed, cleaned and kept warm." Doc told him.

"And you call yourself a doctor, awe foot." Festus said angrily. He then headed for the Long Branch.

Doc and Matt just watched as he walked away. Festus was a fiercely loyal friend to those whom he had the honor of knowing, especially when it came to Miss Kitty. He was especially loyal and protective of her. "He didn't mean it, Doc, he's just real protective of Kitty, is all." Matt said to Doc.

Kitty had taken Mary Kathleen up to her room. She sat in the rocking chair, holding the sleeping baby to her breast. Tears fell down her cheek. She fell in love with this child and she did not want to lose her. There was a gentle knock on the door. She recognized it and quickly wiped away the tears. "Yes, Festus." She said still sitting in the chair.

The scraggily old friend entered the room. Taking his hat off, he asked if he could come in. "Can I come in, Miz Kitty?" He said.

"Come on in, Festus. I was just about ready to put her down for a nap." She said getting up from the rocking chair.

"I just come t' see ifin you might need somethin'." He said.

"Now Festus, you and I both know that is a fib. You obviously observed my confrontation with Mrs. Baines or heard about it." She said gently handing Mary Kathleen to him so that he could lay her in the cradle. Festus took her without any further hesitations. He gently rocked her in his arms as he headed over to the cradle. He laid her down and pulled the hand-crocheted blanket up on the sleeping baby.

"I didn't neither, Miz Kitty." He said standing up. "I just saw you heading back here and then saw that old biddy leaving, I knew it wasn't gonna be nuttin' good." He said as Kitty turned away from him.

"She's got Matt and Doc wrapped around her finger. They think she's the best thing for Mary Kathleen." She lowered her head for a moment. "She's going to try to destroy me."

"Why that old biddy, she ain't nuttin but a…." He started but Kitty stopped him with a look. She then looked over at Mary Kathleen and made him realize the sleeping babe was still in the room. "Sorry, Miz Kitty."

"Festus, do you think you can help me today. I'm going to move Mary and myself over to the Dodge House. Mr. Tilis already has a room for us. It's actually the live-in suite, he calls it. He never rents it out and it's held for special use only, but he has agreed to rent it to me. I've got some of my things packed up, but I need to pack up Mary Kathleen's cradle, rocker, the basinet and such things."

"Sure thing, Miz Kitty. Anything you need." He said and she smiled at him for his love and loyalty.

The room at the Dodge house was not nearly as large as her rooms at the Long Branch, but she would deal with it for Mary's sake until she found a nice ranch for them. There was a separate washroom for this little apartment, separate from the one that the rest of the residents had to share. It was nice and cozy and big enough for her and the baby. Festus had helped her setup the room and clean for the baby. She had placed the crib in the left corner of the bedroom, just a few feet from her own bed. She had placed the cradle at the foot of the bed. The rocking chair was in the corner of the room, in front of the window. She had decided to leave the basinet at the Long Branch for when she would be working. She would not allowed her baby to be alone. She had to keep an eye on Mrs. Baines, she did not trust her.

Their first night there, Kitty had a little trouble sleeping. It was a new bed and she felt almost alone. Matt hadn't come to visit her for several days, maybe longer and she was wondering if it was because of Mary. If it had been, she wouldn't let it change her mind. She loved that little baby with all her heart. Turning herself towards the crib, she looked over at the precious little bundle fast asleep. It wasn't hard to imagine what a child born of herself and Matt would look like. She smiled at the thought. The child would undoubtedly have blue eyes and if Kitty had her way, she'd have golden-red hair. Smiling, she slowly laid back down and she would fall asleep thinking about Mary, Matt and herself as a family.

Matt lay on his cot. His arm was slung over his eyes. He was having trouble falling asleep. It had been weeks since he had brought the baby to her door and weeks since he had gone to her bed and made love to her. It was driving him mad. He really needed to be with her right now. Frustrated, he climbed out of the cot, put his boots and hat and badge, then headed out for a walk. It had been almost four weeks since he had brought the child to Kitty and the spring was almost in full bloom. The weather was warming up and the some of the wild flowers were beginning to bloom. As he wondered the near deserted streets, he looked up at the familiar room over the Long Branch for a light. A light that would be on every night until he would come to visit her and douse the light before taking her to bed and making love to her, was not there. He continued to aimlessly walk the street. Then he saw the light. It was coming from the Dodge House, at the back. He knew that the back room was actually a large suite, which might even been considered an apartment, something he had seen in the cities. He was desperately in need of her and found himself slipping up the back stairs that would lead to the back hall of the Hotel and he would see if she was awake. Quietly as he could, he headed for her room. Gently he tapped on the door. Having to wait only a few seconds, Kitty opened the door for him. "Matt? What are you doing here?" She asked him, still angry about earlier today.

"I..I just wanted to make sure that you are alright?" He said trying to think of something adequate to say. He couldn't very well say, 'Hey, I was wondering if maybe you'd be up for a roll in the hay?' But she knew what he really wanted. She could see the desire in his eyes. She wanted to slam the door on him, but she needed him as much as he needed her. Letting him in to her room, she resolved herself to just allowing this to happen. There would be no usual passion, no love, at least that was what she had planned, until she turned back from the door and he had pinned her to the door, covering her mouth with his. His hands were rough on her breast and she squeaked in slight pain. Matt pulled his mouth from hers. "I'm sorry….I didn't mean…." He started.

"It's alright, just be a little more gentle. I…my breast are somewhat tender of late." She said as she gently began to unbutton his shirt. He stood there not sure of what to do. He didn't want to hurt her, but God, he needed her. Kitty stopped, then gently took his large hands and placed them on her warm swollen breast. Matt leaned down, this time his lips were gentle and loving. She would have denied him nothing. Within a matter of minutes he had her naked along with himself and he lay stretched out on top of her. As he moved into her, she wrapped her thighs around his hips, crossing her ankles high up on his backside. The rhythm was one they had played for years, gentle, loving, passionate, giving, and taking. His body was demanding and her body was needing his body just as much.

With every move he made, she met him with her own. They moaned quietly, breathlessly, trying to keep quiet as not to disturb Mary Kathleen or the others in the hotel. Gasping, his release was close. He began to move more urgently. She pulled her knees up, giving him better access and they both exploded in a myriad of colors. Kitty gasped then tried to catch her breath as Matt looked down at her. He gently brushed a red curl from her face then kissed her cheek. He then pulled from her body and moved onto her side, pulling her close to his side. Kitty did not deny him this little comfort. She knew he was still on Mrs. Baines side and she was still angry. But tomorrow was another day to make him see how very wrong he was.

TBC

Sorry to have taken so long to get this chapter out. I've been battling the flu and I'm pretty sure it's kicking my butt. I haven't even checked this, so forgive my errors. I am too tired to check.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to clear up something. I know that Matt and Doc not siding with Kitty is very much not them. But Matt's reasoning is that he carries around the guilt of killing Mrs. Baines husband and Doc' guilt is the fact that Mrs. Baines, a patient of his, lost a child the year before. Now, if you watch the episode, you will undoubtedly see how Doc and Matt "DO" disregard Kitty's feelings about the baby. It's quite an annoying episode. Probably one of the reasons Amanda Blake left the show. I couldn't stand the episode and I watched it again, only to get a few facts. But Doc and Matt both think Mrs. Baines should have the child and they were wrong then and they are wrong now. (Oooops, Bitter Much. LOL) BTW, I have created names for such people as the clerk at the Dodge House couldn't remember his name and I created my own Judge. Yep, I twisted things around to my liking. But please enjoy and stick with me. I promise, I am an absolute believer in all good things come to those who wait.

Matt watched as Kitty finished dressing Mary Kathleen. She sat her up and started talking to her and kissing her. She was getting too attached to the child. She needed to distance herself especially since she would have to give her up. He thought to himself. "Kitty, why don't you and I go to Fort Dodge and Visit with Mark and Hannah Miller?"

Kitty looked up at him and smiled. "That would be nice, Matt. We can introduce them to Mary Kathleen." She said looking back at the smiling baby. "What do you think, Mary Kate?" She said talking to the child who just smiled and tried to devour her fist.

"Well, I was kind of thinking that it should be just you and I." Matt said trying to move into the next subject gently. Kitty looked up at him.

"What? And what am I going to do with Mary Kate?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, I thought that maybe Mrs. Baines could take her for a few weeks, see how Mary likes it out there." He said as he stopped breathing.

"Matt, Mary is not some milk cow you loan out to a neighbor. She is a baby, a baby which you handed me in the middle of the night and left me with. I am not going to hand her over to that woman, because you know she has no intentions of giving her back." She stood up and gently lifted Mary Kathleen into her arms and held her close to her breast. "I can't believe you would stoop so low." She takes the baby and places her in the cradle and covers her up. Mary Kathleen did not make a fuss. "How can you been so damned heartless, and so damned dense, Matt. You really don't want me to have her. Are you afraid she might interfere with our private relationship?" She said quietly but quite angrily.

"Kitty that's just ridiculous." He said standing there staring at her.

"Is it?" She said, hands on her hips as she glared up at him.

"Sometimes you can be so exasperating." He said to her.

"And sometimes you can be so damn blind to what's right in front of you." She crossed her arms over her chest which was a sure sign of her being done with this conversation. Matt picked up his hat. He had hoped that last night had softened her heart to the idea of her not needing to have the child, but he was completely wrong. But then again, he usually was when it concerned her. He headed out of the suite and back out of the Dodge House.

Doc sat at the table in the center of the Jail. Matt sat on the other side, drinking a cup of coffee. "I don't know, Doc. She's being completely stubborn. She refuses to even think about giving Mary up." He said as Festus came into the office with the mail.

"Here's the mail, Mathew." Festus said as he went over to the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. Matt sorted through the mail. He then found a notice from Judge Brecker. Opening it, he began to read the letter.

Doc noticed that he was pre-occupied. "Matt what is it?"

"It's from Judge Brecker. It seems that Kitty has petitioned the courts for custody of Mary. " Matt said.

"By golly, good fer Miz Kitty." Festus said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Festus, you don't understand the ramifications of this situation." Doc said looking up at their scruffy friend.

"I may not understand them thar big words, like rameefications, but I know, Miz Kitty, I know that thar littlin' loves her." He said annoyed with Doc.

"Oh no you don't." Doc said annoyed. "You're not going to start with that hullaballoo about some kind of bond. Babies can't possibly know what love is." Doc said.

"You know what, you ole' scudder, you don't know nuttin'. My Auntie Clarie Hagen, always said that a baby knows who they can trust. And when theysa smilin' they see angels." Festus said to them. Matt just shook his head.

"Now who is being ridiculous, that's just gas." Doc countered.

"Seems to me, you don't know everythin' about babies, Doc. Ifin' a baby looks into your eyes, they can see clear down to your very soul. That's how they knows whether or not they can trust a body." Festus said to them.

"Festus, enough of this mumbo-jumbo, this is serious. Don't you understand what this means." Matt said a bit annoyed.

"I understand that you and Doc are doing, what you thinks right, but you are hurting Miz Kitty." Festus said.

"We are trying to protect her from getting hurt." Doc said.

"Awe foot. You don't think you're hurtin' her with your betrayal." Festus said. "Maybe you aughta not think so much on that ole' biddy, Mrs. Baines and think a might more on Miz Kitty and that thar littlin'." He said slamming his mug down and leaving the jail.

Doc laughed. "What's so funny, Doc?" Matt asked him.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing for sure, Festus' loyalty never wavers." Doc said.

"True." Matt said looking at the letter. "This means a formal hearing, Doc." He said feeling useless. "I don't want her to be hurt or humiliated in front of this town, Doc." Matt said with great concern. He was afraid of the consequences if she didn't drop the petition.

"I know you are, Matt, so am I." He said, but deep down, Doc was wondering if that was a little white lie he seemed to be telling himself since this all began.

Mrs. Baines left the Telegraph office and headed over to the General Store. She began to pick up items meant for a baby girl. She then picked up a doll and looked at the porcelain face. Big blue eyes were framed by dark brown locks. "This is perfect; it looks so much like Mary." She said to herself. She decided she would purchase the doll even though Mary was too small for it at this time. She then continued to shop for clothing, blankets and the necessities for a baby girl. The shop store owner continued to watch and add the items for Mrs. Baines.

When she was done shopping, the clerk loaded the packages into her buggy for her. She then thanked him and climbed into her buggy and headed over to the Long Branch. She pulled her buggy up to the side entrance of the Long Branch. She lifted the baby doll from the seat of the buggy and headed for the side entrance door. She knocked, waited a few seconds then knocked again. But still there was no answer. She then decided to go into the main entrance. As she entered the saloon, she noticed that there were only three people in the saloon, two patrons and Sam, the bar tender. She held the doll in front of her against her chest, as she walked over to the bar. "Pardon me, Sam." She said and Sam moved towards her.

"Yes, Ma'am, what can I get you?" Sam asked her.

"I'm looking for Miss Russell." She said looking towards the door that lead to Kitty's office and through the back door.

"Well, she's not here, Mrs. Baines. Today is Miss Kitty's day off." He said.

"You wouldn't be just trying to keep me from seeing her and the baby, would you, Sam?" She said looking towards the door, suspiciously.

"No Ma'am, I would not, but you can check for yourself. Miss Kitty is not here." He said. Mrs. Baines looked up at him, then went over to the door and opened it and headed down the hall. She opened the door to Kitty's office and looked in. The baby basket set on the desk was empty. She then turned and headed back into the bar where Sam stood waiting. "I'm sorry Mrs. Baines, but I told you, it's her day off."

"Yes, so where I can find her?" Mrs. Baines asked him.

"I don't know, Ma'am." He said to her.

"Come on, Sam. You don't expect me to believe that Miss Russell would take the day off and not inform you of her where-abouts?" She said accusingly.

"No Ma'am, I suppose not, but she did say that she wanted the day alone with her and Mary. She did not want visitors." He said to her.

"You can't keep me from seeing her and the child." She said annoyed. Matt had entered when he had heard her distress.

"Mrs. Baines." He said entering the saloon. He headed over to her and Sam. "Mrs. Baines, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I'm here to see the baby, but this man refuses to tell me where she is?" Mrs. Baines said, her head held high.

"Sam, is that true?" Matt asked him.

"No, Marshal. She's looking for Miss Kitty, but it's Miss Kitty's day off." Sam replied.

"And you don't know where she is?" Matt asked him.

"No sir. She told me last night she was going to take a day or two off to spend with Mary Kathleen. Didn't say where or anything else." Sam said and Matt knew that Sam was telling him the truth.

"He's lying!" Mrs. Baines stated angrily

"Sam may be many things, Mrs. Baines, but he's not a liar." The Marshal said to her. "Why don't you come with me? Kitty's probably in her room at the Dodge House." Matt said.

"When did she move there?" Mrs. Baines asked him.

"Just the other day. She moved herself and the baby over there. Mr. Tillis had that old suite he'd been saving for someone important like a Governor or something, cleaned and readied for Kitty." He said.

This sank deep into her chest. This meant that Kitty was truly serious about keeping the baby. It couldn't be just a whim if Kitty Russell had moved from her long time residence. "No, Marshal, perhaps Sam is right. She didn't want anyone knowing where she'd be today because she wanted to take time for her and Mary." She said trying to push back the bile. 'That Harlot.' She thought to herself. "I think that I'll just go to the Telegraph office, see if there was a response and head on home. Good day, Marshal." She said as she smiled and headed out of the saloon through the batwing doors. Looking up the street to the Dodge House, she thought about going over and seeing Kitty, demanding that she give her time with the Baby as well. But that would only alarm Doc and Matt. As it were at the moment, they were all for her getting the child and she was truly grateful for that. No, she'd wait patiently and her lawyer would do all of the work for her. He would prove her to be an unsuitable mother for the child. He would destroy Kitty Russell and she'd have to leave town after being so humiliated. She thought smiling to herself as she rounded the corner and climbed back into her buggy.

TBC

(Is Marshal spelled with one L or two. OMG, my head feels like mud still. If this flu doesn't leave me soon we may have a majorly screwed up story. I've been walking around like one of The Walking Dead, only cuter. LOL but Dangit, my head feels like someone put cement in it. I need my brain working again. Please! Please forgive typo's , grammos, (my new word) and any other "o's" I may have missed. I'm climbing back into the warmth of my bed. Nighty night.)

KR


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty Russell woke with a start. She didn't realize what made her wake so quickly, until the baby that had been sleeping peacefully on her chest had squirmed in her arms. She looked down at the babe against her breast and smiled as Mary attempted to lift her head and look at her. "Well good morning, Little one." She said happily. "You sure are wonderful to wake up to." The baby's head unsteadily looked at her and she smiled. Kitty was amazed at the feelings she was experiencing with the baby against her breast. Mary lay her face on Kitty's breast and continued to stare up at her. Kitty found herself wondering what she was thinking and falling so deeply in love with the baby. Kitty noticed the baby had managed to squirm and push Kitty's night dress down over her breast some. Not uncovering her breast, but enough that she could lay her warm cheek against her mother's breast. Before Kitty realized it, she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She didn't realize how very much she had been missing by not getting married and having a child. But she felt that Mary was more than enough for her. She would shower that baby with all the love she had held back on.

"Ma….will you please tell the littlin's to hurry up. We're going to be late for school." Mary Ronniger said.

"You're just in a hurry cause you wanna walk with Johnny Lewis." Lucy Ronniger squealed.

"Hush you two. Help get the youngin's ready and get to breakfast, it's getting cold." Bess said as she gently wrapped on Kitty's door. "Kitty?" She said and pressed her ear to the door.

"Come in, Bess." Kitty said from the bed.

"I knew the noise of this house-hold woke you, Kitty, I'm sorry." She said moving into the room.

"Actually, Bess, this littlin' here woke me." Kitty said gently caressing Mary's cheek. Bess smiled at her friend.

"Why don't you let me take her, bathe her and get her something to eat and you can get some rest." Bess told her.

"Bess, I'm not going back to sleep. I should be helping you out, not you waiting on me?" Kitty told her.

"Oh don't be silly." Bess said gently lifting Mary from Kitty's arms. "Well, then I'll get Miss Mary ready while you get dressed. Then head on downstairs you can join us for breakfast." Bess said.

Kitty knew Bess meant well But she did feel a little bit lost the moment Bess took Mary. She figured that was just something normal. As Bess left the room, she sat up and noticed her night dress. It was damp on both breast around the nipple. She had noticed her breast became a bit sore in the last week, but this…she didn't know what it was. It was becoming alarming.

Within a matter of minutes, Kitty was dressed in one of her soft pale blue dresses. She had her hair braided down her back and pulled off of her face. She came into the kitchen where the Ronniger family was just sitting down to breakfast. Lucy was holding Mary Kathleen on her lap and kitty smiled as she looked at the baby who immediately smiled at Kitty. "She recognizes you, Miss Kitty." Lucy said.

"Good Morning everyone." Kitty said heading over to Lucy. Kitty pulled the chair out and one of the young Ronniger boys quickly took the seat and held it for her as she sat down. "Why thank you, Toby." Kitty said to the handsome little blonde haired blue eyed boy. Toby was only nine years old, and one of the triplets that the Ronnigers had adopted when their mother had died in Doc's office shortly after giving birth. All of the Ronniger children knew Miss Kitty well. She had often visited their farm and stayed on occasion. And she always brought a little something for each child there. Not one of the 12 children were ever forgotten. This trip she had brought ribbons and lace for the girls hair and dresses they were working on. The boys lines for homemade fishing poles which their father had made last year and dimes worth of candy for them all to share. Pencils, notebooks and chalk and chalk boards for school. Each child had their new chalk or note pad beneath their plates. The girls also got the note books but each one had new ribbons in their hair as well. "Would you like me to take her, Lucy?" Kitty asked as Bess handed a warm bottle of milk to her.

"No Ma'am, I've already had breakfast. I'll feed Mary Kathleen while you eat. We don't gotta leave for another hour." Lucy replied. Kitty smiled as Bes set a plate of eggs, potatoes and sausage in front of her.

"Bess, just where do you expect me to put that?" Kitty said looking at the plate.

"Well, you've lost a lot of weight since I've seen you last, Kitty, I just thought you could use a little fattening up." She said and the others giggled around the table.

"You youngins mind yourselves, you still have to finish chores before school." Bess told her children as she sat to her husband's right, enjoying her own breakfast. Kitty began to pick at the breakfast. She didn't have much of an appetite and she was pre-occupied with enjoying the laughter and gossip around the breakfast table.

Mrs. Baines looked out her window. A large man on a horse was heading her way. She would have been alarmed had she not recognized him as her husband's lawyer, Thomas M. Geyllor, who was also a long time friend of the Baines family. She set to putting the coffee on and would make breakfast if necessary. He tied his horse to the post and stepped up on the porch and Maylee opened the door. "Hello,Thomas, come on in. I've got coffee brewing." She told him.

"Good to see you, Maylee." He said entering the house. He had his hat in his hands. "I was truly sorry to hear about Eli." Thomas said.

"Yes, I thank you for your thoughts." She said setting up the coffee cups on the table before them. "Why don't you sit, Thomas, I'll get some coffee. I have some fresh corn bread in the oven, be ready in about ten minutes." She said as he set his hat on the chair. "Sit down, Thomas, you're making me nervous." She told him, and he sat in the chair and she poured him a cup of hot coffee. Maylee sat down next to him as he pulled out a note pad and pencil.

"So, tell me, what is there you can give me to use against this Miss Russell." Thomas said.

"Her name is Kathleen Russell. She's a saloon owner in Dodge. " Maylee said. "She's the Marshal's woman." At this remark, Thomas looked up at her.

"Is this why he's pushing for her to get custody?" Thomas asked her.

"Oh, no he's not pushing for her to get custody, he's actually on my side, along with Doc." Maylee said to him.

"Really?" He asked her surprised. "Why is that?" He asked.

"I've been trying to think of the reasons. Honestly, I think The Marshal is on my side because he feels guilty about killing my husband." She said.

"Tell me about that, how did it happen?" Thomas asked her.

"Eli was drunk. He was out of control. Matt had no choice." She said as she got up to check the corn bread. Taking the potholder, she pulled the pan out and set it on the place matt. She took two plates and cut two slices of corn bread. She placed one in front of Thomas and one in front of herself. He lifted his butter-knife and began to butter his corn bread.

"What about this Russell woman? What is she like?" He said looking at her.

"She owns the Long Branch. Let's see, she started out as one of the dancehall girls. But she saved her money, and became a partner in the Long Branch, and soon became owner." Maylee told him with some admiration in her voice.

"You admire her?" Thomas asked her.

"Well, I guess I kind of have too. She is a business owner and probably one of the first females to own a business. And she does a fair bit for the community too." Maylee told him.

"Maylee, you are supposed to be giving me dirt on this woman, not making her look like a saint." He frowned at her.

"Oh, um, all I know is that she is the Marshal's woman." She said to him.

"That's it, she's the Marshal's whore." Thomas said.

"I never said that." Maylee said to him.

"Look, Maylee, if you want to win this fight, we are going to have to fight dirty." He looks at his notes.

"I…I know that, but I'm not sure what you could possibly hold over her." Maylee said.

"Well, she obviously sold her body to make the money." Thomas stated

"Why obviously, because she's a woman? Perhaps you don't think she has the ability to own her own business." Maylee said defending Kitty.

"Maylee, you're not supposed to be on her side. You're not her friend, but her enemy." Thomas reminded her. Maylee knew he was right, but the idea of really hurting this woman, it didn't set with her. But she knew she had to do whatever it would take to get custody of the innocent child. She couldn't let that woman raise the child.

"Alright, you're right." She said defeatedly. She had idea where he would find such dirt on Kitty Russell.

Kitty sat with Mary Kathleen on her lap, and a parasol over both of them, as she sat with her feet in the water, watching the rest of the Ronniger children running around having fun. They were on a picnic it was an unusually hot spring day. Kitty laughed a the younger Ronniger's splashed about in the water. Mary came over to Kitty. "May I, Miss Kitty?" She said holding her hands out for the baby. Kitty allowed Mary to take Mary Kathleen. Mary dipped the infants feet into the warm spring water and Kitty and Mary laughed as the baby's feet pulled quickly out. Mary did it again and the baby frowned then began to cry. "I didn't mean to make her cry." Mary said.

"No, Mary, it's not you. She's just startled is all." Kitty said as Mary handed Mary Kathleen back to her. "Ooooh, there's my little girl." Kitty said wrapping the baby in her lower skirt to warm her feet back up. Once she had her dried on the skirt, she wrapped her back into the blanket then Got up and headed for the shore where Bess and her Husband were sitting watching all of the children. Kitty started to sit down, Bess took her hand and she sat on the blanket next to them.

"She sure don't like the water." Mr. Ronniger stated.

"Well, she like a warm bath. That I do know." Bess told him.

"You think she'll get used to the water? I don't want her to be afraid." Kitty said concerned.

"You keep her around our youngins' she's bound to swim like a fish." Mr. Ronniger said.

"Thanks, Will." Kitty said as she leaned back against the tree, Mary had fallen asleep against her breast and now she could take a nap as well. An hour later, Bess gently nudged Kitty awake. Kitty was startled at first, Mary Kate was not in her arms. Bess hushed her and pointed to Mary holding Mary Kate and gently put her in the water. Her feet came up and then pushed back down into the water, kicking and giggling. Kitty smiled.

"See, Will told you she would be fine." Bess said as Kitty watched and smiled as the baby giggled and let Mary and Sarah bathe her. Molly waited on the shore line with a warm blanket for Mary Kate. When Molly had her all wrapped up, she brought her to Kitty who had the small satchel with clean clothing in it for the baby. Kitty lay Mary on her lap and began to dry her and then dress her. Bess watched with amazement as Kitty paid close attention to Mary Kate and talked to her as she dried and clothed her. Kitty put her nose in the baby's belly and Mary Kate giggled and grabbed the red locks, then let go and smiled up at Kitty who smiled at her. It did Bess's heart good to sit back and watch Kitty enjoy the child. She had known Kitty since before she had her first child and knew that Kitty would make a wonderful mother.

Matt sat in his office as Thomas Geyllor and Maylee Baines sat at his table.

"You see, Marshal, this is a letter of recommendation for custody of the child in question. It's also a request for temporary custody of the child." Thomas continued.

"What is it exactly you want me to do?" Matt questioned him.

"To take custody of the child and hand it over to Mrs. Baines until Judge Brooker can assign custody of the child to Mrs. Baines." Thomas replied.

Matt looks at the letter. "This is just a request, not signed by a judge, therefore it makes it not a legal document. I can't just go over there and force her hand." Matt said.

"You're the law, you can do anything you have to to uphold the law." Thomas Geyllor said.

Doc had stood at the door listening to the argument going on. "You expect him to go in there and just take the child away from her like that?" Doc asked them.

"Doc, this is none of your concern." Maylee Baines told him.

"You just sit down and hush up, Mrs. Baines." Doc said a bit more angrier than he had meant to. "You can't ask him to do that. And Matt….you can't possibly go into that room and take that child from her, not like that." He pleaded.

"I never said I would. Look, she has custody of the child in question. I put that little baby into her arms when I came into town several weeks back. Now, there is a question as to who should raise her. That is for a judge to decide, but this is in no way a legal document." He said holding up the paper. "Now we can go and try reasoning with her." He started but Maylee interrupted them.

"What good will that do. She's already refused to let me see the child by leaving town and uprooting the child." Maylee said.

"Kitty didn't leave town. She only went to the Ronnigers to visit." Doc said. "Kitty was feeling a might tired and I thought the change of scenery would do her good." Doc stated.

"Why didn't you tell me, Doc?" Matt asked him.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. Kitty was just tired is all. Taking care of the baby is a big job. So I told her to take a couple of days and spend them with a friend." Doc continued.

"This arguing is getting us nowhere." Thomas said.

"That's right. The one thing that Kitty loves more than anything is that baby. Now we can go to the Ronnigers, we can sit down and reason with Kitty, but no one, and I mean no one is going to force her hand." Matt said. Maylee and Thomas agreed. Doc wasn't too sure it was a good idea, but he would go along with them, since he was the one who told them where she was. He knew she would be very angry with him for telling them, but he was hoping that they could get Kitty to let go of the child and her foolish idea of keeping and raising the child.

TBC

Please enjoy. Hopefully this won't be too much longer.

Kathleen


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty sat on the porch with Bess, the children were playing in the yard. Kitty held Mary Kate up on her shoulder. She had just fed her and was burping her when the wagon and a lone rider came around the bend, heading to the Ronniger homestead. Kitty noticed it was Matt riding the horse, Doc in the buggy and Maylee, and another man whom she did not recognize. She became alarmed, afraid somewhat. Who was the stranger with Mrs. Baines, and did this mean trouble for her and the baby. Bess saw Kitty tense up. Gently she reached over and placed her hand on Kitty's. "I'm sure it's nothing, Kitty." She said as she stood to watch the buggy and the Marshal approach.

"Good morning, Bess." Matt said from his horse. "Kitty."

"Good morning, Marshal." Bess said as she stood up on the porch.

"Matt?" Kitty said as she continued to sit and hold the baby in her arms.

Her heart was in her throat. She knew why they were there and she was terrified.

Doc sat at the table near the middle. Kitty sat towards the end with Bess and her husband. Maylee sat on the other end of the table with her lawyer Thomas Geyllor. Matt stood by the door leaning against the frame and looking quite lost. He watched as Doc spoke gently and explained the letter to her. Not that she needed it explained. "It's just a request for temporary custody of the child until the Judge arrive in Dodge to render his final decision." Doc said

"No." Kitty said plain and simple.

"Kitty?" Doc started.

"No, Doc." She said curtly.

"You have to listen to reason." Doc tried.

No. I don't want to hear anymore!" Kitty said angrily getting up and going out the door. Molly sat on the bottom step holding Mary Kate in her arms. Kitty gently took Mary Kate into her arms and walked away from the house. She kissed her cheek and blew raspberries into her neck to make her smile and giggle.

Bess looks out the door. "Let me try, Marshal." Bess said to him. She looks back at them. "I honestly don't understand this and I truly believe you and Doc are wrong in forcing Miss Kitty to do this when she loves that child so much. But for the sake of all concerned, I'll try to talk to her." Bess said.

"Bess, we're not trying to force her to do anything." Matt said.

"Aren't you?" She said.

"Bess…honey." Will said attempting to calm his wife's anger. She walks towards the door and looks back at them. "I think you and Doc are wrong. And if you hurt Kitty….if this destroys her…neither of you will ever be welcomed into this home again." She said leaving them all standing around looking guilty and filled with shame. All except Thomas that is. The pain on Matt's face was evident.

Kitty stood with Mary Kate in her arms, gently rocking her and singing a lullaby to her as she stood near the large tree where the children had a rope swing. Most of the Ronniger children were sitting around waiting to see what would happen. The mood was pretty much a somber mood with most of them.

"Kitty?" Bess started

"Please, Bess, don't ask me to let her go." She sobbed.

Kitty listened as Bess began. "You're not giving her up. You are allowing Maylee to have temporary custody of her till Judge Brooker gets here which is only three days away."

"I can't do it, Bess. I can't!" Kitty sobbed as she pressed her face to the baby's cheek.

"Yes you can, Kitty. You have to. If for no other reason but to show Judge Brooker that you have that babe's best interest at heart." Bess continued.

"Please…." Kitty cried.

"I promise you, it's only for 3 days and then the judge will be here to give a decision." Bess said as she watched Kitty continue to hold the child tightly against her breast. "Come on, honey, let's get this over with. I'll be right beside you." Bess said as tears began to fall down her own cheeks. She had known Kitty too long and this was killing her too. Kitty said nothing as Bess lead her back into the house.

Kitty and Bess enter the house. Bess went into the room and picked up the small carpet back that had the baby's things in it. Kitty adjusted the blanket around Mary Kate. "You be a good girl, Okay?" She said kissing her on the forehead. Maylee watched as Kitty handed Mary Kate to her. Kitty would not look at Maylee, she kept her eyes on the baby.

"I promise to make sure she is safe. I'll take good care of her." Maylee said to Kitty who still refused to look at her. Bess came out of the room with the carpet bag and saw the defeat in Kitty's composure. She handed the bag to Doc and he saw the anger flare in Bess' eyes. Kitty gently caressed Mary Kate's soft dark hair. She then turned and walked out of the house. Bess started to go after her, but Matt spoke gently. "Let me, Bess. Let me talk to her." Bess wanted to tell him to go straight to hell, but she knew that he did love Kitty and she loved him. The others just watched as the big Marshal headed out the door after Kitty.

He saw her walking briskly towards the stream and he followed her. Kitty came to the same tree she had been sitting under earlier that day with the baby in her arms. She saw the little rattle, not realizing she had lost it. Kneeling down, she picked up the rattle then sat down and began to sob into her hands. Matt stopped a few feet away from her and tried to figure out how to handle things. He continued to approach her and knelt down. Gently reaching up, he touched her arm.

"Please go away, Matt." She said in a soft voice as she clutched the rattle in her hands.

Matt just pulled her around and pulled her to his chest. She sobbed as he held her and he sat down and let her cry into his chest. He prayed that she would not hate him for this. Her sobs were ripping his heart out of his chest. He had not realized how much the baby had meant to her. After what seemed like hours, he gently helped her stand up. Kitty wiped the tears from her eyes and then wiped the dirt from her skirt. "Let's get you back to town." Matt said.

"No. I'm not going back to town just yet, Matt." She said not looking at him, but at Doc who handed Maylee the baby as they got into the buggy. She watched as they drove away with her child. Her heart breaking as they left the Ronniger house. Bess and will stood on the porch watching the buggy as well. Then they turned their heads to see Kitty walking back up the hill with the Marshal, who was helping her. They reached the porch. "Bess, would you mind if I stayed a little longer?" She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Of course not, Kitty. You can stay as long as you'd like." She said as she held her hand out to her old friend and lead her into the house.

"Marshal, why don't you stay for supper?" Will said as Matt continued to stare after Kitty and Bess.

"No, I think I better get back to town. But thank you, Will." Matt said as he headed for his horse. He was leaving his heart there. He wasn't too short that Kitty would ever forgive him for this.

Kitty sat in the room at the Ronniger house. Bess had brought her some tea and supper, but she had left it untouched. Bess comes into the room and looks at the tray. "You haven't touched your supper." Bess said to her.

"I'm not very hungry. Bess…. I think I should go back to town this evening." She said.

"Not this evening, Kitty, it's getting too late. Why don't you spend another night here and we can all ride into town tomorrow." Bess said to her. She saw that Kitty was hesitating. "Please, Kitty, just stay tonight." Bess said as she headed for the door.

"Okay." She said softly as the tears began to fall again. Bess turned around and back to Kitty and sat on the bed and held Kitty as she cried.

"There….there.." She soothed her. "I know you are hurting. I'm so sorry, Kitty. But I promise you, this was for the best. When you get Mary Kathleen back, we'll have to have a big ole' shindig to celebrate." She said as she continued to rock Kitty in her arms.

Doc pulled the buggy up to the Baines house. Doc was quiet the whole ride to the Baines farm. He had betrayed Kitty in the worst possible way. Thomas got out first and gently helped Maylee and Mary Kate out of the buggy. "Doc you'll stay for supper, won't you?" Maylee asked him.

"No..No thank you, Maylee. I should get back to town." He said defeatedly

"oh, okay. Thank you so much, Doc for your help." She said looking at him as he sat in the buggy.

Doc didn't know what to say, except to nod his head. He was tired, so tired and he wanted to sleep. Maylee and Thomas headed into the house and Doc headed back to town.

Matt met up with Doc just as he entered Front Street. Without saying anything, they continued into town and headed for the jail. Doc followed Matt into the jail again without talking. Both men knew what they had done. They had crushed Kitty's spirit by taking the child from her. Festus had just poured himself a cup of fresh coffee when they both came into the jail. He started to say something, but then he realized both were not themselves. "You two look like you lost your best friend." Festus said to them.

""You would have to put it that way wouldn't you?" Doc said. Matt just sat down and stared at the top of his desk.

"What happened?" Festus said as he poured a cup of coffee for Matt and handed it to him. He then proceeded to pour a cup of coffee for Doc who was now sitting on the table. "One of ya gonna tell me what's going on?"

"We went to the Ronniger farm." Doc said. "Kitty is staying there for a few days." He continued.

"Yeah, I know that, Doc. Miz Kitty told me, the day she was leaving." He said sitting on the edge of the table.

"Festus, don't you have rounds?" Matt said annoyed.

"I just done got through with 'em. I wanna know what's wrong?" Festus said.

"We had to take Maylee Baines and her lawyer over to the Ronnigers to pick up the baby." Doc said.

"You done what?" Festus said loudly.

"Festus, we had no choice. Mr. Geyllor had a letter of request for temporary custody of the baby." Matt said.

"Mary Kathleen." Festus said angrily. "You and Doc seem to forget that baby has a name and it's Mary Kathleen." He was furious. "So you done took that 'ole biddy over there and took the child from Miz Kitty." Slamming his mug down, he startled both Doc and Matt. "I was right, you done lost your best friend. Least ways, after this betrayal, I dare say, she won't be trustin' either of you too soon." He angrily headed for the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Matt said.

"To do rounds!" He said angrily.

"You said you already did rounds?" Doc questioned.

"Yeah, well, I ain't too partial to the company right now." He said slamming the door as he left the jail.

"He's right. I don't want to be in this room with me either." Matt said sadly. "How could we do that to her, Doc?" He said not really expecting an answer.

"Matt, Kitty will be all right. And…maybe someday she will forgive us." Doc said not too sure if he was lying to protect himself or Matt. Doc scratched his head. "I'm suddenly very tired." Doc said. "I think I'll call it a night." He said heading out of the jail. Matt just continued to stare at the desk. He got up and put his hat on and headed out the door.

The Long Branch was busy. Matt poked his head inside, but he didn't want to go inside. He then headed down the boardwalk to the next place of business to check the doors, making sure everything was fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and will continue to follow it. I promise not to be too much longer. Well, I'll try not to.

KR

Kitty woke with a start. She didn't know what woke her. She sat there trying to get the cobwebs from her head. Then she realized what made her wake so abruptly. She looked around her room. She had come back to her room at the Dodge house that morning. And just like last night, she had been unable to sleep as well. She was missing Mary Kate desperately. Sitting there in the dark, she began to cry. She wanted her baby back. She was exhausted and needed to get some sleep. The Judge would be there in another day. Deciding she wasn't going to get any sleep, she decided to go to Doc's office and see it she could get him to give her something so that she could get some rest.

Walking slowly, listlessly up the steps, she reached for the door knob when she heard a baby crying. She listened for a few moments.

"I don't know, Doc. She won't eat or sleep. She cries herself into exhaustion, but fights sleep." Maylee said as Doc tried to get the baby to drink the bottle.

Kitty opened the door and looked at them. They looked at her as Mary Kate continued to cry in Doc's arms. Kitty continued to look at Mary Kate as she walked over to her. Gently without saying a word, she took the baby from Doc and the bottle. Then she moved over to the chair and gently placed the bottle against the baby's lips. But the baby did not realize that it was Kitty, until she heard her soft voice begin to sing the Lullaby she had sung her to sleep with since Matt had given her to her.

Lullaby and good night,  
With roses bedight,  
With lilies o'er spread  
Is baby's wee bed.  
Lay thee down now and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed.  
Lullaby and good night,  
Thy mother's delight,  
Bright angels beside  
My darling abide.  
They will guard thee at rest,  
Thou shalt wake on my breast

The baby stopped crying the moment the first few words were came out of Kitty's mouth. She looked up at the fiery redhead and yawned. Then her mouth took the bottle and she continued to drink as Kitty sang the song again. When she had finished drinking the bottle, Kitty placed her on her shoulder and began to pat her back. "I'll take her now." Maylee said

"No. She's not happy with you and I'm not going to allow you to put her through that again. I heard you telling Doc that she hadn't slept or ate since you had her." Kitty said moving away from Maylee.

"Doc?" Maylee pleaded.

"I think Kitty's right, Maylee, this baby needs to sleep and eat before she becomes too weak to do so." Doc said.

Maylee didn't want the baby to be sick. She nodded and left Doc's office. It was too late to head back to the farm, so she would get a room at the Dodge House.

Kitty fell asleep in Doc's other room with the Baby on her chest. Doc opened the door and checked on her. He stood there for a few minutes, watching as the baby slept peacefully on Kitty's breast and Kitty was fast asleep as well. Smiling, he scratched his head and turned off the lantern and closed the door as he went to his own room to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Kitty woke in the morning with Mary Kate lying next to her, wide awake , and looking at her. Kitty smiled and Mary Kate smiled at her mother. "Well, you are wide awake. How about we get you bathed and ready for today." Kitty said happily. She got up out of the bed and put her robe on. As she did, she noticed the front of her night dress was wet. Taking a deep breath, she went out into the outer office, to find Doc sitting at his desk drinking a cup of coffee.

"Well, Good morning, Kitty." He said to her.

"Good morning, Doc." She said looking down.

"What's wrong, Kitty?" He said a bit alarmed.

"I think there's something wrong with me." She said still unable to look at him. Doc stood up and walked over to her.

"Let's go in there and you can tell me what's going on." Doc said opening the door and leading her back into the bedroom.

Kitty explained how her breast were swollen and tender and that two days ago, they were leaking. Doc examined Kitty completely. He then washed his hands and dried them. "Why don't you get yourself dressed. Sam brought over some clothes for you and Mary Kate. So once you get yourselves dressed, meet me in the outer office." He said to her.

Kitty lifted Mary Kate into her arms. Now both were fully dressed she took her into the outer office. Doc opened the door to Sam who handed him a tray of food for both him and Kitty. He set the tray on his desk as she lay Mary Kate into the basket. "So, Doc, what's wrong with me?" She said gently covering the baby with the blanket.

"You're body is producing milk for Mary Kate." He said simply.

"What? Doc, that's just not possible. I didn't give birth to her and I'm certainly not pregnant…Am I?" She said feeling terrified.

"No.. No you're not. But, well, I've seen it only once before. Do you remember Mazie Lawrence. About 15 years ago, she took custody of her sister's child after her sister died in childbirth. About a month later she was nursing the baby." Doc said waiting for Kitty to catch up.

"You mean…. I could nurse Mary Kate." Kitty asked.

"Not only can you, I think you absolutely should. You see, I believe that it's healthier for a baby to take mother's milk. It's also strengthens the bond between mother and child." He said as he pulled a chair out for her to sit down. He then went over and took one of the plates off of the tray then went back over to Kitty. He realized she was crying.

"Doc, do you really think I can't be a good mother for Mary Kate?" She asked him, tears streaming down her face.

"What… I never said that." He said defensively.

"You've been rallying for Maylee to get custody of Mary Kate, I figured, you must've thought I was a bad person." She said still crying, unable to look up at Doc.

Doc knelt down in front of Kitty and gently took her hand. "I never thought that you would not be a good mother for Mary Kate. I just…I just thought that Maylee would be better suited only because she has that farm. She has all kinds of time on her hands. You are a business woman. You have a business to run." He said.

"A business I would give up, gladly, to have the chance to raise Mary Kate." Kitty said.

"Well, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. It seems that Mary Kate has other ideas. She's chosen you to be her mama." He said to her.

"I don't understand, what do you mean, she chose me?" Kitty asked.

"Well, though it's not a proven fact, I believe that Mary Kate's presence in your life has influenced your body into producing milk for her." He said. Kitty smiled at Doc. It was the first time he had seen her smile in weeks. Mary Kate took that moment to fuss a bit. "Looks like someone is hungry. Why don't you take her into the back room and nurse?" Doc said watching her. Kitty slowly got to her feet and gently lifted the baby into her arms. She then headed into the back room. Kitty lay Mary Kate on the bed and began to unbutton her blouse. She then untied the of the chemise and released one large heavy globe. She took Mary Kate and sat in the chair in the corner of the room then carefully guided the baby to her breast. She gasped when the baby latched on and began to suckle. But after a few moments, she relaxed into the chair and stared in amazement at the baby as she fed from her breast. Mary Kate's hand lay opened against the naked breast. Kitty gently caressed her cheek with her pointer and the baby opened her eyes and stared up as if to say, it's about time, Mama. Kitty couldn't help but smile at her. "You've been planning this all along, haven't you?" She said and Mary Kate smiled around the breast. "Oh you are a little charmer aren't you. Well, my little one, I do love you with all my heart. And no matter what happens, I will always love you. I hope, I hope that no matter what, you will remember me." Kitty said as she wanted to cry, but instead forced herself to relax and just enjoy herself.

Kitty returned to the Dodge House with Mary Kate. Matt saw her walking from Doc's office towards the Dodge House. He decided not to approach her, but instead to go see Doc and see what is going on. The baby had been in Maylee's custody as far as he knew. Doc was sitting at his desk, writing in his medical journal about Kitty and the baby. "Doc?" Matt said opening the door. Doc looked up.

"Good morning, Matt." Doc said looking up from his note book. He gently closed the book and placed it in the side drawer. "What can I do for you?" doc asked him.

"I'm a bit confused, Doc. Did I just see Kitty leaving here with Mary?" He asked.

"Yes you did." Doc said still sitting in his chair and grinning from ear to ear.

"Why does Kitty have the child back? She was with Maylee Baines." Matt asked.

"Yes, she was with Mrs. Baines, but Mrs. Baines came to my office late last night with Mary Kate. She said the baby refused to eat or sleep. All she would do is cry. So I tried to feed her myself. I warmed up a bottle, but Mary Kate wouldn't take it. Kitty had come up to see if I could give her something to help her sleep, she came in and took the baby from me, sat down and began to sing to her. Mary Kate calmed down instantly and began to drink from the bottle." Doc said as Matt looked on still confused.

"So why does she still have the child?" Matt asked him sternly.

"Well Matt, I don't think it is up to us any longer." Doc said.

"Doc, you're not making any sense." Matt said.

"Sit down, Matt, I think this may take a few minutes to explain." Doc said as Matt sat down. "Last night, after Kitty got the baby to drink the bottle, Maylee was going to take the baby back, but Kitty was right, the baby would just do the same thing and refuse to eat or sleep until she would be too weak and probably die." Doc said.

"That's just crazy, Doc." Matt said scratching his head.

"Well, it may seem that way. You see, Matt, Kitty's body has been changing to accommodate that baby." Doc stated.

"What do you mean, changing?" He said still confused.

Doc searched for the best way to tell him of the changes. "Kitty's body is producing milk for the child." He blurted out.

"What?" Matt said. "Doc, is Kitty pregnant?" He asked.

"No, Matt, she's not. But her body is producing milk due to her bond with the baby. It may very well be something that Kitty's subconscious has started but she is producing milk. I've suggested that she start nursing the baby, since it's better for the child to take milk from the mother." Doc said watching Matt's confused face. "I guess Festus and his beliefs aren't as crazy as I thought they were. But don't tell him that."

"Doc, why would you tell her to nurse the baby? This is only going to make it harder on her when she loses custody." Matt said angrily.

"Well, I'm not so sure she will lose custody. I for one intend to testify on her behalf." Doc said.

"Doc, this is going to destroy her. Don't you get it?" Matt said trying to make him understand. "Dammit! This is not what she needs. Mrs. Baines has a city lawyer to back her up. Kitty has no one." Just then the door to Doc's office opens. And an old familiar face stood in the door.

"I wouldn't say that." Breckenridge Taylor said as he smiled at Matt.

"Breck!" Doc said. "What are you doing here?"

"I received a telegram two days ago." Breck told him.

"From Kitty?" Matt asked.

"No, from Festus." He admitted.

Doc smiled as he shook his head in disbelief. For once, Festus had used his brain and he was very happy with it.

"This is just Great!" Matt said angrily. "You're here to help Kitty? Don't you people get it. If she loses this case, if she loses that baby, it will destroy her?" Matt said angrily.

"Matt, I know it will break her heart if she loses, but what if she doesn't loose. You've been campaigning for Mrs. Baines to get the child, but have you seen Kitty with Mary Kate? It's the most amazing and natural sight. We all know Kitty has a great deal of love to give, but well, watching her, her entire demeanor changes. Even when Mary keeps crying, there is nothing but patience and love in her. This baby is everything to her." Doc said.

"I can't believe you are advising her to nurse the child. Judge Brooker will be here tomorrow and Maylee's lawyer is going to try and destroy her." Matt said sadly.

"And I'm going to do my best to counter his argument, Matt." Breck said strongly. "I'm not about to let someone hurt someone I love. Kitty's a good friend and I intend to do whatever is necessary to help her." He said.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed this.

KR


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty sat at her desk at the Long Branch. Mary Kate was sleeping in her basket. Kitty was working on the books. Mary Kate began to fuss and Kitty smiled as she got up from her seat and walked over to her. "Well hello there." She said to her as she gently lifted her into her arms. "I think someone needs to be changed and then maybe fed?" She said looking at the sweet baby.

Maylee came down to the lobby of the Dodge House where her lawyer, Thomas Geyllor waited for her. He noticed she did not have the child with her. "Where's Mary?" He asked her.

"It's a long story. Let's go to Del Monico's and I'll explain everything." She told him as they headed out of the Dodge House.

At Del Monicos, Maylee told Thomas of how she had been in Doc's office and Kitty had come in when Doc was trying to feed the baby. Kitty had taken Mary from Doc, sat down and began to feed her. Maylee was beginning to think that things were looking quite hopeless. Doc had sided with Kitty and said the child needed to stay with her. "What we need is something on Miss Russell that will ruin her." Thomas said.

"That's not as easy as you think." Maylee said.

"Maylee, she's an ex dance hall girl who now owns a saloon. There's gotta be someone that has some dirt on her." He said arrogantly.

"That's not how I want to do this anymore. I just want you to state why I would be a better parent. I'm not out to destroy Kitty Russell." She said.

"You hired me to help you and I will do my best to see to it that you get custody of the baby." Thomas said.

Thomas spent the day talking to townspeople, trying to find something, anything on Kitty Russell. This was going to be a great deal harder than he thought. Standing on the boardwalk of the Dodge House, he saw Doc Adams, Marshal Dillon and another man, a man he knew well, Breckenridge Taylor walking towards the Long Branch. His mind began to spin. Breck Taylor was the only Lawyer he had come up against that he could not out talk or out smart in the courtroom. This was not going to be an easy trial. Watching as the three men disappeared into the Long Branch, he then headed back into the Dodge House.

Matt looked around the bar, but Kitty was nowhere to be seen. "Sam, is Kitty around?" He asked him.

"She's in her office, Marshal." Sam said to him.

Matt shook his head and he headed into Kitty's office alone. Doc and Breck sat at a table and Sam brought them a picture of beer. Matt knocked on Kitty's office door, but did not wait for her to answer. Instead he entered and was surprised to find her nursing the baby. He quickly locked the door behind him and she looked up at him, a bit surprised and a bit embarrassed. She watched as he walked over to her and then knelt down in front of her. Kitty just looked at him, afraid that he was going to disapprove of her nursing the baby. But he just gently touched the baby's dark hair and watched in awe as she continued to nurse Mary Kate. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. There was no arguing anymore, this was her child. Kitty saw the amazement in Matt's eyes. Reaching out, she lovingly touched Matt's cheek. Matt leaned up and kissed her on the mouth. "I would have told you about this, but I wasn't talking to you at the time." Kitty said to him.

"It's okay, Doc told me what was going on." He looks at the baby. "She sure is beautiful?" Kitty smiled at his response.

"Yes, she is." She replied. She watched as Matt stared at her and the baby.  
"I don't know what happened? Doc said that he thinks the baby had something to do with this. That she influenced my body." She flushed slightly in the cheeks.

Matt just watched as the baby suckled her breast. He slid a finger under the baby's hand which lay flat on Kitty's breast. Immediately the baby grasped onto the finger then looked over at the person attached to it. Mary Kate stopped suckling and smiled around the nipple at Matt.

"I think she recognizes you." Kitty stated. Mary Kate continued to suckle and hold on to Matt's finger. "Why are you here, Matt?" She finally asked him.

"Oh yeah, umm, Breckenridge Taylor is here." Matt said.

"Breck? What is he doing here?" Kitty said.

"Festus sent him a wire." Matt admitted

"I never even thought about a lawyer." Kitty said and she looked down and saw that the baby was done eating. Gently she pulled her breast from the baby's mouth. "Will you hold her for me, please?" Kitty said holding Mary Kate out to him. He gently took the baby into his arms as Kitty put herself back together. Kitty buttoned her blouse and continued to watch Matt with the baby. He was talking softly to the baby. It brought a tear to her eyes. She wanted to give him his son, or daughter. She wanted them to be a real family.

Matt noticed her faraway look and the tears streaming down her cheek. Reaching out, he gently wiped away a tear. "What's wrong?" He asked her

"I'm just wondering, what I did to make you think I couldn't be a good mother." She said the pain evident in her voice.

"You didn't do anything." He said not realizing how this had made her feel.

"Then why are you so against me having custody of that baby?" She said looking up at him big blue eyes.

I'm not. I….I just don't want anyone to hurt you. I love you, Kitty." He said finally.

"You what?" She said surprised by his confession

"I love you." He said as if it was something he told her every day.

"You love me?" She asked him.

"Of course I love you, you know that?" He said still holding the baby in his arms.

"But you've never said it before." She said moving closer to him.

"Of course I have….haven't I?" He asked confused. He scratched his head, then looked at the baby. Then he looked into Kitty's bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry….I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you, Kitty, can you ever forgive me?" He pleaded with her.

"I can now, now that I know you love me?" She said leaning her head on his shoulder and looking at the baby in his arms. She looked up at Matt and he leaned down, his mouth was on hers. His tongue gently caressed her lower lips, then her lips parted for him and his mouth was possessive and greedy and she denied him nothing. Kitty pulled from the kiss to see that Mary was fast asleep. She took the baby and walked over to the basket on her desk and lovingly placed her in it. She then went back over to Matt and pulled his mouth down to hers. He pulled her tightly against his chest and his hands slid down her rump and down the back of her thighs. He pulled her skirts up and his hands skimmed over her stocking, then her bloomers. With expert precision, her slipped her out of them and she had his pants unbuttoned, her fingers inside gently caressing his manhood. He gasped as she raked a nail over the head. Kitty smiled. Matt pulled his mouth from hers and he looked into a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. They were filled with laughter and love and desire. His mouth came crashing down on hers again as he lifted her up and moved to the nearest wall. He pressed her back against the flat wall and she gasped deeply as he moved into her. This was who they were. Lovers, friends and partners in this world. Kitty laid her forehead on Matt's shoulder as he emptied himself within her. Usually he would have pulled free before doing so, but he didn't want to. He wanted her completely. "I love you too, my love." Kitty said to him. She buried her face in his neck as she sobbed softly.

"I will always belong to you." Matt said. Just then Mary Kate began to fuss.

Kitty smiled as Matt let her down on her feet then leaned down and lifted her panties in his hands. Smiling at the white bloomers, he looked at her. She had the decency to blush. He smiled as he knelt down on his knee and helped her put them back on. This was a first for Kitty and her cheeks were almost as red as her beautiful red hair. His lips gently touched her for a quick kiss and she smiled. Matt then went over to the cradle and lifted Mary Kate in his big hands. "Someone needs her nappy changed." He stated. Kitty placed a town on the table and Matt laid the baby on it. He then untied the bottom of her nighty and lifted it to her little belly button. Kitty watched in amazement as the big man took the soiled nappy off and took the warm rag Kitty was holding and washed the baby. He then saw the talcum powder on the table and sprinkled a little on her then covered her with a clean nappy and pinned it. Kitty just smiled as Matt took the nighty off of her then found a clean one in the bag on the chair. The entire time, Mary Kate watched him with big trusting eyes. When he was done, he leaned down and kissed her on the nose then lifted her and placed her in her mother's waiting arms. "What?" Matt said to Kitty as she stared at him.

"You amaze me, Matt. And she didn't even cry." She said to him.

"Well, Mary Kate and I are old friends." He said kissing Kitty on the cheek. "Let's go see Breck and Festus. See what they've got up their sleeves." He suggested to her. Kitty just nodded as she placed the yellow baby blanket over Mary Kate's back and the three of them headed out into the saloon.

Doc sat at a table with Festus and Breckenridge Taylor. They looked up at Matt and Kitty as they came out of the back office. Kitty held Mary Kate, whose little head bobbed up and down looking around. The noise lowers a bit, in respect for the baby. Kitty smiled at Breck as he stared at her. "Breck, how are you?" She said reaching out a hand to him.

"Miss Kitty, you look lovelier every time I see you." He said gently taking her hand and kissing the back. "Ah, this must be Mary Kate?" He said gently taking her from Kitty's arms. He smiled and gently talked to her and she giggled at his funny language. "She's beautiful." Breck said gently handing her back to her mother. "Well, can we talk?" He said.

"Yes, of course. Let's meet at Delmonicos, how about dinner, all of us." Kitty said.

"That sounds good to me." Festus said smiling.

"Yes, of course, you would. A free dinner." Doc said teasing Festus.

"Why you ole' skudder." Festus returned. "I have m' own money." He said to Doc.

"Ha! Do you hear that? He's got money." Doc said

"He should have. I paid him two dollars for helping me move and then he made the most adorable rocking mule for Mary Kate." Kitty said proudly.

"Don't tell me he made you pay for the rocking mule?" Doc asked.

"Of course I didn't do no such a thing. That thar was a gift, for Mary Kate." Festus said like a wounded child. Doc just laughs at him as the rest of them leave the Saloon and head for Delmonicos.

Dinner went by in a blur of laughter and catching up. Breck watched Kitty with the baby the entire time. Kitty was so at ease with her, and so happy with the baby. He could swear that her skin looked healthier than he remembered and there was a warm glow to her cheeks. She was truly happy and he was happy for her. He also watched the inter-action between Matt and Kitty and the Baby. He smiled as Matt also seemed at ease with the infant.

"You said that Mrs. Baines has a lawyer as well." Breck asked her.

"Yes, his name is Thomas Geyllor." Kitty stated.

"Thomas Geyllor?" Breck asked her.

"You know him?" Matt asked him.

"Yes, I do. He's quite shrewd and somewhat devious. He is also very competitive. I've gone up against him three or four times." Breck said.

Kitty waited for him to say that he had lost every case. "And?" She said.

"And what?" Breck asked

"How many of those cases did you win?" She asked him.

"Everyone of them." Breck said taking a drink of his coffee. "I'm quite competitive myself." He said smiling. Which made Kitty relax a bit. For the Next hour they discuss Mrs. Baines, the natural mother of the child and Mary Kate herself. Matt was now holding the sleeping baby on his shoulder. His big hand was gently massaging her back as she slept. Kitty smiled at this as she poured Matt a cup of coffee.

"Here, Mathew, let me take the littlin' whilst you drink your coffee." Festus said as he stood up next to Matt and gently took Mary Kate from him. Breck realized that not only did Kitty have her heart invested in this child, but so did Matt , Festus and Doc. They were all becoming quite attached to the little one. He was silently praying that this would not be the one case he could possibly loose to that man.

TBC


End file.
